The rain is tears HER tears, that she won't shed
by Taiga Flipsvilla
Summary: Gruvia one-shot. Enjoy -


**The Rain is tears;**

**Her tears, that She won't shed...**

The rain came down in heavy sheets, drenching the depressed Juvia. "Juvia knew Gray-sama never loved her... Juvia knew he loved Lucy..." She broke into a run, and closed her eyes as she blundered down the street. Then she ran into something hard

"WHO THE HELL- Oh, hello Juvia-chan~" Juvia looked up at the familiarity of the sound of the voice.

"L-Lyon?!" Juvia sputtered.

"Fancy running into you here! It must be fate~ How about a date, Juvia-chan?" Lyon cooed.

"Juvia thinks that sounds-"

"Yeah, I know, I know, I shouldn't have asked..." Juvia was about to agree, but then she thought back to the extreme rejection she got not over than 10 minutes ago.

"No, Juvia will go with Lyon," She said in a slightly mechanical voice.

"R-r-r-really?!" Lyon stuttered joyfully.

"Juvia thinks 'why not?'."

Lyon smiled happily like a rich three year old on Christmas and, grabbing her hand, half dragged her to the new restaurant that had opened up near by, and threw open the door.

"A bottle of your best wine, Please!" Lyon cried to the manager, who was sitting behind a service desk.

"Right away" She chimed, not bothering to look at him in the eye as she guided them to a table and departed to the general direction of the kitchen after giving them their menus. A few minutes later she returned with a bottle of wine in her hand and two wine glasses expertly slid between her fingers.

"I'm the manager and your waitress today so you can bring any complaints to me." Said the smiling waitress.

"My name is Nalum, would you like anything else to drink?"

"A glass of water, please." Juvia said as the peppy Nalum turned toward her.

"Make that two and a Pepsi, please," Lyon grinned happily and turned to Juvia the second the waitress left.

"So why did you decide to come? Usually you would have started spewing compliments about that cold bastard Gray and how your heart belongs only to him." Lyon said light-heartedly, expecting her to jump to Gray's defense and say her heart _did _belong only to Gray. He got a very different response, however.

"Because you're right, Gray is a cold bastard, and my heart broke to the point of extinction." Lyon's face twisted from shock into a slightly angry grimace.

"What did he do?"

"He kissed Lucy full on the mouth." She said in the same mechanical voice. Suddenly Lyon turned very quickly and said;

"Revenge time." before smashing his mouth against hers. Her eyes remained open momentarily until the saw Gray. She quickly shut her eyes tight, as if in pain. Gray's head snapped around to watch Lyon's forceful make-out session, which he realized full well was forced by the way Juvia's eyes were squinted. He seemed to freeze (No pun intended) then shatter as he ran over to the table and froze lyon's face and grabbed Juvia around the waist. He ran, then stopped short, realizing what he'd done. He let go of her waist as though she were hot coals and waited for her insanely typical Juvia reaction that way he could just leave her guiltlessly, but it never came. Instead, she looked away from him and started to walk back to the restaurant. Gray grabbed her arm with an exclamation of 'What the hell?!" She was forced to look him in the eye, and for that slight moment, Gray saw rejection and pain.

"Who did this to you?!" He asked angrily. She turned in surprise. Then she spoke.

"You." Gray let go of her arm.

"Wha-wha-what?!" He stuttered loudly.

"You kissed Lucy, remember? Since you did it right in front of Juvia?!" She exclaimed, then made an attempt to run. But he (I mean of course, right?) grabbed her arm again and hugged her tightly.

"She kissed me, you idiot." he muttered. She looked up, astounded. Then her face shifted from depression to understanding, and all at once, the rain stopped.

"Gray-sama means it?" she asked, shattered hope resounding in her soft voice. Then it turned stiff again and her eyes hardened.

"Prove it to Juvia." She said stoutly, looking him directly in the eyes. He gave an exasperated sigh.

"Fine." Then he gave her a kiss. A life-changing kiss. And as if the kiss were proof enough, she kissed back. Lucy, Natsu, Happy, and Lyon ran after them concerned, only to find the two locked in a major make-out session. Lucy smiled. She mouthed 'Told you so' To Natsu, but instead of being angry, He kissed her and they had a little make-out session of their own.

_**~THE END~**_


End file.
